Clans of Exiles
by Oh.My.Cod
Summary: Cats from all the clans have been exiled, and now they have decided to form their own clan, that is all I'm giving away in the summary :)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just do the basic oc sheet, but add what clan they used to be in, and what clan they're in now, and whatever else you want, thanks :)_

* * *

A mouse scurried across the wood-hard dusty ground, I ignored it, I wasn't feeling very hungry. Butterflypaw must have seen it too, because the next thing I knew, she was dragging it over to the corner. I closed my eyes, trying to tune out the sound of bones crunching as she ate it.

"Hey, what about feeding the clan first?" her brother, Grasshopperpaw, asked.

"What clan? We were exiled, remember?" she said through a mouthful of mouse.

Almost a moon ago, myself, along with a pretty significant number of cats, each from all the clans, were exiled, for a reason I'm not going to get into right now.

Now, we were all hanging out in a musty abandoned barn, which I hated. I missed my home, I missed smelling pine sap all around me, and feeling the springiness of pine needles beneath my paws. I knew that my fellow exiles missed their clans too. A RiverClan she-cat, whose name I couldn't remember, often talked about how she missed the taste of fish, and Grasshopperpaw, said he missed running on the moor.

"You know, we don't have to live like rogues, we can form our own clan," Mothpaw meowed.

"Our own clan?" an ex-ThunderClan cat shook his head, "We could never do that! I don't a lot of us has had an apprentice yet, and what would StarClan think?"

"The original leaders didn't have an apprentice when they formed the clans, and since we're forming our own clan, it will be just like that, and, since it will be our own clan, we can make a new warrior code, one that isn't so constricting about talking to cats from other clans," Mothpaw meowed.

"I like that idea, I think cats should be able to mate with whoever they want!" Butterflypaw meowed, casting a shy glance over at a RiverClan tom.

"No!" my brother, Hawthornpaw, yowled, "We don't want stinkin half-clan kits in our clan!"

"Um, technically, since we're not part of those clans anymore, they wouldn't be half-clan, and if we all group up together to form our own clan, then they'll be same-clan," Grasshopperpaw meowed.

"Well, if we're calling our clan SameClan, then I'm not joining," Hawthornpaw sniffed.

"What about ExileClan? Since we're all exiles?" a ThunderClan she-cat suggested.

"That's a bit on the nose, don't you think?" Cricketpaw meowed.

"I don't know, I think it has a nice ring to it."

"Of course ThunderClan would be defending each other," Cricketpaw hissed at the tom who had agreed with his clanmate about the name.

"We need to forget what clan we've come from, and were we are now, we're no longer cats from WindClan, ShadowClan, and the others, now, we're cats that are in ExileClan!" Mothpaw exclaimed.

A RiverClan she-cat rolled her eyes.

"Oh the glorious Mothstar has spoken, as clan leader, what is the first thing you want us to do?"

"If you think I'm going to be leader, you must have bees in your brain, I think we should vote on who the next leader will be, and my vote goes to Hemlockpaw, he knows how to keep a level-head in most situations, and he's nicer and not as smelly as most ShadowClan cats."

"Yeah, but don't think that makes him soft, he'll claw your ears off!" Hawthornpaw threw in.

My pelt grew hot underneath their praises. I wasn't sure if I could lead a clan though, I hadn't even finished my apprentice training yet.

Aspenflight, a WindClan tom, must have been thinking the same thing as me, because he meowed.

"What about one of us who have already received our warrior names?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed a RiverClan she-cat, who looked as though she was due to have kits any day now.

"Maybe we should try doing something different, at least give it a test run, it could be a bit amusing to see how everything works out with an apprentice as leader," Mulberryfang meowed. I glanced over at my mentor with shock, not believing what she had just said. For the three moons that she's been my mentor, she has constantly been criticizing everything I did, and now, she was wanting me to be leader? A worm of suspicion wiggled around in my belly, she just wants to see me fail! I narrowed my eyes at her in a glare, and then quickly looked away before she could see me.

I would show her, I would become the leader of ExileClan, and I would lead the clan into greatness.

I got to my paws, and stood as tall as I could.

"I would like to be leader of ExileClan," I meowed in a determined voice.

"I too would like to be the leader of ExileClan," Aspenflight meowed, in an equally determined voice. A jolt of apprehension rippled through my pelt, could I actually win against a cat who had already received his warrior name? I had to try, I couldn't let Mulberryfang go thinking I'm a failure for the rest of my life.

"My vote goes for Aspenflight, he has more experience, and I think he would be a better leader," the RiverClan queen meowed, going to stand beside him.

"Well, I vote for Hemlockpaw," Mothpaw meowed, his pelt brushed against mine, as he came to stand beside me.

"Traitor! We're both in the same clan, you should vote for me!" Aspenflight spat.

"No, we're not longer WindClan, we're ExileClan, all the cats here are my clanmates now," Mothpaw meowed.

"I agree with Mothpaw, besides Aspenflight, you're old, if you weren't exiled, you'd be in the elder's den by now, do we really want a leader who will just die in a couple of moons?" Cricketpaw asked, coming over to stand beside Mothpaw.

"Well Grasshopperpaw, I guess we better go join the side of our littermates, just because we're not WindClan anymore, doesn't mean we're not still family," Butterflypaw meowed.

I looked at my side, which now had six cats, since Mulberryfang and Hawthornpaw had made their way over. On Aspenflight's side, he had seven cats. Feelings of fear and dismay rose in my chest, what if he beat me? I hadn't realized how much I wanted this until now.

"Rookshadow, what are you doing?" Mulberryfang hissed, as her brother started to pad over to Aspenflight.

"I'm sorry Mulberryfang, but Aspenflight is right, we need someone with more experience."

"Oh my StarClan, I just had the BEST idea, what if instead of just making one clan, we make two? That way the cats that want Aspenflight to be their leader, can join his side, and the rest of us can join Hemlockpaw, that way they can both be leaders?" Butterflypaw suggested.

"Yeah! And since there won't only be one clan, we'll have something to protect our orders against!" Hawthornpaw exclaimed.

"There's more than just other clans to protect the borders against, mouse-brain, there's also badgers, foxes, rogues-"

"We get it!" Mulberryfang spat at the ThunderClan tom.

"Alright, since we're going to be two clans now, and obviously they both can't be named ExileClan, what should we name them?" Aspenflight asked.

"What about NightClan and DayClan? Like their names suggest, NightClan will be most productive during the night, and DayClan will be most productive during the day," Grasshopperpaw suggested.

"But if one of us only works at night, and the other only works at day, then we'll never run into each other," Hawthornpaw sighed.

"Why would you want to run into each other? Are you padding after a cat in DayClan?" I asked, already knowing that my clan would be called NightClan, after all, I used to be a ShadowClan cat, I was used to walking in the dark.

"No! But I was excited for a fight," Hawthornpaw meowed, flexing his claws.

"Are there going to be gatherings?" asked a RiverClan, no, a DayClan, tom.

"Of course!" Aspenflight exclaimed, I nodded my agreement.

"So it is settled, Aspenflight is now the leader of DayClan, and Hemlockpaw is now the leader of NightClan," Mulberryfang meowed.

"Yes, and as leader, I choose Rookshadow as my deputy," Aspenflight meowed.

Rookshadow dipped his head at the DayClan leader, "Thank you, I will not let you down."

I knew that I should pick a deputy as well, I turned to look at my clanmates, who were all looking eagerly up at me. I glanced at Mulberryfang, knowing that the right course of action would be to choose her, after all, she was my mentor. However, the thought of it caused an unease in me that I couldn't explain. I then let my gaze drift over to my brother, he should also be an obvious choice, but all he seemed to care about was fighting.

"I choose Mothpaw as my deputy," I finally meowed, after all, it had been his idea to do all of this in the first place.

If Mulberryfang or Hawthornpaw were upset about this, they didn't show it.

"So, it is settled, the first thing we should do is go to the moonpool to receive our nine lives, and then we can go and find territory," Aspenflight meowed.

"What if you don't get your nine lives? What if they refuse?" Rookshadow asked.

"That is a river we'll cross when we get to it, come on DayClan, we must start our journey right away."

I turned to NightClan, feeling a surge of excitement bubble up in my chest, until I felt like I would explode.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening, I couldn't believe that I was now clan leader! I just hoped that I wouldn't let everyone down, and that I wouldn't prove to Mulberryfang that I actually was a failure.

* * *

 _NightClan_

 _Leader: Hemlockstar - light brown tom with green eyes (ex-ShadowClan)_

 _Deputy: Mothpaw - kit-sized grey and black patched tom with grey eyes (ex-WindClan)_

 _Medicine Cat:_

 _Warriors:_

 _Mulberryfang - small black she-cat with amber eyes (ex-ShadowClan)_

 _Apprentices:_

 _Hawthornpaw - dark brown tom with green eyes (ex-ShadowClan)_

 _Butterflypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (ex-WindClan)_

 _Grasshopperpaw - orange tom with amber eyes (ex-WindClan)_

 _Cricketpaw - black she-cat with grey eyes (ex-WindClan)_

 _Elders:_

 _Queens:_

 _Kits:_

* * *

 _DayClan_

 _Leader: Aspenflight - golden tom with amber eyes (ex-WindClan)_

 _Deputy: Rookshadow - small black tom with amber eyes (ex-ShadowClan)_

 _Medicine Cat:_

 _Warriors:_

 _Apprentices:_

 _Elders:_

 _Queens:_

 _Ex-RiverClan she-cat (whoever wants to make her can)_

 _Kits:_


	2. Chapter 2

I was hesitant to put my nose against the water of the moonpool. After all, why would any cats in StarClan grant me nine lives, and give me the star suffix, making me leader? I had been exiled. I gritted my teeth, wishing that I had never gotten involved in the fight at the gathering, that lead to the deaths of five cats, one of whom was from my own clan.

I had to do this though, there was a new clan of cats relying on me to lead them. Taking a deep breath, I pressed my nose against the water, feeling a shiver go down my spine, both from apprehension, and from how frigid the water was.

"Hello," a black and white tom greeted me, from all the stories I've heard, I knew that this was Tallstar, one of the greatest leaders that WindClan ever had.

"H-Hello," I stammered out, feeling a bit anxious to be in the presence of such a great warrior.

"So, you've formed your own clan, and you're hear to receive your nine lives, and leader name, eh?"

"Y-Yes."

He shook his head, and disappointment caused my heart to sink to my belly, I should have known that StarClan wouldn't grant an exiled cat like me nine lives, even if I was leading a new clan.

"With your loyalty, and great leadership skills, I always knew you would be leader someday, I just thought you would be leader of WindClan."

I blinked up at the old WindClan leader with surprise,

"You mean?"

"I will be granting you the life of leadership."

My heart pounded in my chest, I couldn't believe this was happening, I was actually getting my nine lives! I wondered for a moment, if Hemlockpaw would be granted his nine lives as well. I highly doubted it, after all, he was just an apprentice.

After Tallstar padded away, Harestar came up to me.

"I grant you the life of bravery, to do what you think is right, even though there are a lot of obstacles in your way."

The next cat to come up was Onestar. Are they all going to be WindClan?

"I grant you the life of friendship, so that you can remember who your friends are, even if they may be from other clans."

Anger and fear erupted inside me, when Onestar touched his nose to mine. My pelt suddenly felt heavy and sodden, as though I had fallen in the lake, and my lungs felt heavy. I was drowning, I realized fearfully, wanting desperately to get out of this situation. Then, it was over, and I was filled with a deep sense of regret, and then finally, that too was over. I must have been feeling what Onestar felt when I died!

The rest of the cats that came up to grant me my lives was a blur, and though some of the ones they gave me were uncomfortable, none was as horrific and as painful as the one that Onestar gave me.

When it was over, I pulled my nose away from the moonpool, feeling both overwhelmed and excited, I was now Aspenstar, and I was ready to lead my clan!

* * *

"I still can't believe they gave you your nine lives," Butterflypaw muttered, shaking her head.

"Well, you didn't doubt him, did you?" Mothpaw asked.

"Um, well, I just never thought StarClan would give nine lives to an apprentice."

Grasshopperpaw nodded in agreement.

"If you asked me, they shouldn't have, an apprentice leading a clan?" Crookedtail snorted, "Who'd of thought it?"

Mothpaw glared at the elder.

"You know, if you didn't want to be lead by an apprentice, then you could have joined DayClan.

Crookedtail shook his head.

"I'd rather be lead by a ShadowClan apprentice, than a cat from WindClan."

"And what's wrong with WindClan?" Mothpaw demanded, with the fur on his back rising. I rested my tail over his shoulders, hoping to quell his anger. I doubted that an apprentice, no bigger than a two moon old kit, could take on a ShadowClan cat, even if that cat was an elder.

"I'm not comfortable with the thought of an apprentice leading this clan either," meowed Smoketail, an ex-ThunderClan cat, "But I believe that he needs all the help he can get."

I stared at him, not knowing whether I should be appreciative or offended. What was with everyone and believing that I couldn't do this?

"Hah! Just like a ThunderClan cat to believe that they're the best, and can help everyone," Crookedtail grunted.

"We're all one clan now remember?" I reminded them.

"Yes, and instead of bickering, we need to find territory, I was thinking that we can live in the tunnels," Mothpaw meowed.

"But won't the other clans know we're there?" Stonepad asked.

"If they do, we can just fight them off!" Hawthornpaw exclaimed, flexing his claws.

Several other cats yowled their agreements.

"But it will be so dark down there, I don't want to live my life in the dark!" Butterflypaw wailed.

"Me neither," Grasshopperpaw agreed.

"This is called NightClan, it's all about being in the dark," Mothpaw pointed out.

"Oh I wish I had joined DayClan!" Butterflypaw wailed. Grasshopper nodded.

"But you can't join DayClan, we're littermates!" Cricketpaw protested.

"I don't know," Mothpaw twitched his tail, "I think that we should put the happiness of our littermates first."

He then turned to me.

"You're the leader, what do you want to do?"

"Well, if they want to leave, then I can't force them to stay."

"So, you're saying that they're allowed to go and join DayClan? Are you going to send them out to look for them by themselves? There are many dangerous things out there in the forest, and they are only apprentices."

"Of course I'm not going to send them by themselves!" I spat, even though I was, I had never even thought about sending an escort, until Mothpaw mentioned them. Something squeezed my lungs and my belly until I felt like I would either throw up or suffocate, perhaps Mulberryfang was right, and I wasn't the right cat to lead after all.

* * *

 _NightClan_

 _Leader: Hemlockstar - light brown tom with green eyes (ex-ShadowClan)_

 _Deputy: Mothpaw - kit-sized grey and black patched tom with grey eyes (ex-WindClan)_

 _Medicine Cat: Yarrowwhisker - yellow she cat with black spots, laws, tail tip, ear tips, white mask over eyes ( raccoon style) and green eyes (ex-WindClan)_

 _Warriors:_

 _Mulberryfang - small black she-cat with amber eyes (ex-ShadowClan)_

 _Swiftstorm - white she-cat with ginger tabby patches and green eyes (ex-WindClan)_

 _Stonepad - gray tom with amber eyes (ex-ShadowClan)_

 _Smoketail - large gray tom with long tangled fur and a darker, nearly black tail, and amber eyes (ex-ThunderClan)_

 _Apprentices:_

 _Hawthornpaw - dark brown tom with green eyes (ex-ShadowClan)_

 _Butterflypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (ex-WindClan)_

 _Grasshopperpaw - orange tom with amber eyes (ex-WindClan)_

 _Cricketpaw - black she-cat with grey eyes (ex-WindClan)_

 _Elders:_

 _Crookedtail - sleek black tom with yellow eyes (ex-ShadowClan)_

 _Queens:_

 _Rippleblossom - mostly white she-kit with grey and black markings, and hazel eyes (ex-RiverClan, expecting kits)_

 _Kits:_

 _Sunkit - yellow tabby tom with white paws and green eyes (ex-ShadowClan)_

 _Stormkit - gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes_

* * *

 _DayClan_

 _Leader: Aspenstar - golden tom with amber eyes (ex-WindClan)_

 _Deputy: Rookshadow - small black tom with amber eyes (ex-ShadowClan)_

 _Medicine Cats:_

 _Tidepaw - blue-gray she-cat with hazel eyes (ex-RiverClan)_

 _Willowpaw - thin gray she-cat with green eyes (ex-RiverClan)_

 _Warriors:_

 _Rainear - grey tom with different shades of grey splattered around his pelt like rain and green eyes (ex-ShadowClan)_

 _Echoflower - long haired, grey and white she-cat with blue eyes_

 _Apprentices:_

 _Bramblepaw - cream speckled tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (ex-RiverClan)_

 _Elders:_

 _Queens:_

 _Ex-RiverClan she-cat (whoever wants to make her can)_

 _Kits:_

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks to Minntfluff, Anonymous, Guest, A random person, yosemitealliek, catspider12, coniferous - Redfeather, and droth22 for submitting ocs._


End file.
